<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>echo by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346387">echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, finds herself at a loss after meeting her classmate and the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara. While Kaede is able to get along with most everyone she meets. she struggles with the inexplicable fluttering in her chest that comes from being within Shuichi's parameter. Could there be something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind outside cracked and whipped the walls belonging to the newly renovated dorms of Hope’s Peak Academy. Rain and thunder followed in pursuit to the unforgiving wind. Having woken up almost a full thirty minutes past her alarm, Kaede failed to completely register the absolute havoc that was outside. The blondes’ brain was occupied with quickly slipping on her school uniform consisting of a white button up, pink vest, and magenta pleated skirt.</p><p>Upon stepping outside, unfortunately into a huge puddle that had soaked straight through her shoes to her socks, she cursed herself for not grabbing an umbrella. Luckily, Kaede’s dorm wasn’t too far away from where her first class of the day was held. Holding her book bag above herself as a makeshift umbrella, she made a run to the entrance of an old, raggedy looking building.</p><p>Kaede observed the small crowd of students that were gathered in the hallway. She had never really witnessed the areas around the lockers at this time in the morning. Her routine was one she preferred not to break, but since her alarm glitched out this morning, she had no choice. On a typical day she woke up at 7 and took some time to shower, get dressed, and maybe add a tad of mascara and lip gloss if she was up to it. Her first class, English, didn’t start until 8:30 but she preferred to settle down in her classroom before the rest of the group made their presence known.</p><p>However, being as she was running behind her normal schedule today, she caught the eye of one of her classmates who had been picking through their locker quite noisily.</p><p>“Hey! Kaeidiot! Get over here!” called a familiar voice.</p><p>Groaning, Kaede reluctantly made her way over to the owner of the crude and loud voice. Shoes squishing against the floor from previously being soaked in the storm, she blushed at the sound. <em>Geez, when will I remember to buy rain boots? Well, that wouldn’t help me if I’m already so apparently oblivious to the weather..</em> she thought to herself. Stopping in front of the locker, she jumped as a hand popped out and slammed the door shut.</p><p>“The fuck is that awful noise? You kill a family of ducks and tape them to your huge ass feet??” Miu placed her hands on her hips and let out a cackle that would rival even the nastiest witch. “Either that, or there’s some ducks raw-dogging it in the building.”</p><p>Miu Iruma, also known as the ultimate inventor, was one of Kaede’s more questionable friends. If you asked her, she probably couldn't even tell you herself how they managed to become a bit close. Miu’s personality was crude and vulgar. She was often surprised by how the inventor was able to make any topic somehow sexual. Oh well, everyone has their quirks, she supposed. As the time passed, it became slightly easier to control Miu’s outbursts though. Fighting back against the crude remarks would make the seemingly confident and self-pronounced girl genius back down into a shaky, small puppy.</p><p>Kaede pouted and placed her hands on her hips. “First of all, my feet are not huge! They’re smaller than yours! And in case you somehow didn’t notice miss girl genius, it’s pouring outside!” In an effort to brush off Miu’s rude comment, she slightly puffed out her cheeks and took a breath before continuing. “A-anyways, my alarm didn’t go off this morning.. So I guess I didn’t really take into account the fact it was raining..”</p><p>Miu just cackled again. “I don’t care anymore! Listen, I called you over here for a fuckin’ reason, and it wasn’t to talk about your troll feet.” Rude comment aside, she continued. “As you of course know, my birthday’s coming up this weekend.”</p><p>While rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, Kaede let out a soft sigh, hoping this conversation wasn’t going where she thought it was. “So?”</p><p>“So, I’m having a fuckin’ party! You all should be celebrating the fact that a gorgeous, stunning, brilliant inventor like me was brought into this shit-eating world!” Miu threw her head back and gave out another hearty laugh, earning a few stares from other students in the hallway.</p><p>“U-um… Yeah, I’m not really inter-”</p><p>Kaede almost jumped out of her skin when she felt two strong, yet kind of soft, hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Kaede! You have to come! Pleeeeease! We need enough girls to outnumber any degenerate males who plan on attending!” As she turned around, she almost bumped noses with Tenko who was standing directly behind her.</p><p>As the ultimate Aikido master, Tenko was incredibly good at being stealthy. Physically, she was in top shape. Socially, she was a little behind due to her incessant ramblings on the dangers of male behaviors. Despite this, Kaede appreciated their friendship. Tenko had a way to make the environment a bit livelier, and not to mention the times where she’d saved the pianist from a few close encounters with some over-eager boys.</p><p>“Geez, Tenko! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Kaede stepped to the side furthering the gap between the two. “Do I really have to go? My fingers are itching for some new songs I planned on practicing…”</p><p>The Aikido master hopped into an excited stance, though her face was completely serious. “You absolutely must! Himiko is coming too!” Tenko took another step towards the blonde and furrowed her brows. “You can practice those songs any other time. Himiko even pushed back one of her shows to come. Plus, Maki will be there, along with Kirumi, Tsumugi, and Angie.”</p><p>Miu found her way between the two with a black gloved finger stuck in Kaede’s face.</p><p>“That’s right! So quit bein’ a wuss and say you’ll come already. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky and find yourself a nice pile of meat to sit on and make your night.”</p><p>Kaede scowled at the vulgar thought but ended up reluctantly agreeing to attend Miu’s party. After that draining discussion, she decided to go ahead and settle down in the classroom before her lecture started. Her thoughts drifted to piano, wishing she were sitting at her favorite one in the music room. Absentmindedly, she began gently tapping her fingers on the desk as if it were made of keys and hummed a simple melody.</p><p>The door to the classroom opened and shut a few times, allowing a group of students to huddle in and take their seats. Normally, Kaede would pay no attention to this and continue spacing out in her own little world. However, this morning she could have sworn she felt eyes burning into her, observing every moment of her fingers. Feeling her cheeks get hot, she resorted to pulling out her phone as a distraction. <em>Why is this bothering me? I know I’m the Piano Freak, I’m used to people staring. Why does this feel different?</em></p><p>Unable to fully distract herself from the situation, Kaede shifted slightly in her seat and peaked over her shoulder. There were a few students sitting behind her, one of which she knew to be in her class. It was a boy dressed in an all black uniform with a black hat covering the majority of his face to match. Tufts of dark blue hair peaked out from under the cap, framing what little Kaede could see of his face. Upon her turning around, she did happen to notice him quickly pull out his phone. She had no idea why he’d be looking at her. The two had this lecture together and never spoke so far in the semester. She wasn’t even sure of his name.</p><p>Only out of the very corner of his hat could Kaede barely see one of his light blue eyes slowly making contact with her. It was at this moment she noticed now that she was the one staring. The boy reached up to tug the brim of his hat down, now completely covering his eyes. She whipped back around in her seat feeling her chest start to flutter, though she couldn’t tell from what.</p><p>Kaede decided that she was going to confront him, or maybe at least just learn his name. She hadn’t completely decided on which yet. Unfortunately for her, as soon as the lecture ended, he was one of the first students out of the room. It had been concluded in her mind that today had no chance of operating in her favor.</p><p>Taking her seat next to Maki in her next lecture period, she had a sudden realization.</p><p>“Hey, Maki. Can I ask you a question?” asked Kaede as she placed her phone down on their shared table.</p><p>“You just did. I already know you’re going to ask it regardless so might as well just come out with it.” Maki pursed her lips together, glancing up briefly from her own phone.</p><p>As expected of the ultimate assassin, Maki was blunt and swift with her responses and reactions. Over the time span of Kaede and Maki’s budding friendship, the pianist had to learn and adapt to the assassin’s quirks. Maki was often misconstrued as being cold and emotionless, but after taking some time to get to know her and break down that wall, Kaede understood it was just how she was raised to be. She no longer took offense with the forwardness and had a good idea of what boundaries to not push. Usually, if the conservation included one or less “do you want to die?” from Maki’s part, it was a success.</p><p>Kaede clasped her hands together and hesitated slightly before coming out with her question. “Do you know the boy in our class that always wears that black cap and uniform?”</p><p>“Yes, Shuichi. He’s close with that idiot, Kaito.” Maki replied.</p><p>Shuichi… Kaede repeated his name in her mind a few times. It sounded incredibly familiar. She knew she’d heard it a few times hanging around Maki and Kaito. Now that she was able to place his name, her memory jogged.</p><p>“Oh yeah! That’s right! Isn’t he the ultimate detective?”</p><p>Maki gave a slight nod.</p><p>“That would be right. What’s up with the questions about him? You could just speak to him yourself.”</p><p>Pouting slightly, Kaede huffed out her response. “I guess you’re right. It’s just odd we haven’t fully met yet.” Before continuing, she returned back to her bubbly self and flashed a smile. “I’m sure we could be great friends though! Maybe he just needs me to initiate it.”</p><p>Maki shrugged in reply, their conversation ending as the teacher made their way to the front of the classroom and began the lecture. Kaede’s focus however, was not on the classwork nor the teacher. Feeling determined, she decided that tomorrow she was going to properly introduce herself to Shuichi. Maybe then she could apologize for her staring and get an answer for his.</p><p>Even with this plan, she couldn’t help but feel a bit odd. When it came to talking with people, Kaede usually had no problem. She liked to make friends and loved to make them smile. It just came naturally to her. She supposed it was from her entire life of playing piano that she was able to reach out to those around her. What could possibly be different about this? Shuichi was an ultimate student, just as she is. Perhaps his mysterious demeanor lured her in slightly, though she’d never want to admit it.</p><p>The blue haired boy stayed on her mind for the rest of the day. He distracted her from talking about the plans of Miu’s party during lunch, from taking boring notes in her least favorite class, and worst of all, from practicing piano once she made it to the music room near the end of the school day. She managed to play through a few songs but didn’t feel satisfied with how she performed.</p><p>“Geez... This is so embarrassing!” She whined to herself, ultimately deciding to slide the cover down on the keys. Slouching on the bench in front of one of her favorite pianos, she gazed over at the large window that spread all the way across the light blue walls of the room. The storm from earlier had let up quite a bit, leaving a hazy gray sky in its absence along with a low rumble of distant thunder. The rain had diminished down to a slight drizzle, ever so often creating a soft pitter-patter of the roof of the building.</p><p>Taking the weather as inspiration, Kaede took a deep breath and felt her worries melt away as she slid the cover up once more. Before she even knew it, her fingers had made their way towards one of her favorite melodies that never failed to soothe her when she felt antsy. Closing her eyes, she soon became enveloped in the sound of <em>Clair de Lune</em> echoing in the large room.</p><p>As the song came to an end, she took a moment to rest among the keys. She truly had felt so much better in that moment than she had all day. Kaede had almost forgotten the source of her worries for the day until an unfamiliar voice echoed through her space.</p><p>“A-Ah… You’re Kaede, aren’t you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>